A Tail of Two Sisters
by TheRaven1428
Summary: ' "Dela and Mara Fey," She pauses, "Of Clan Delvaire." ' Just who or what are Delvaireinne and Morghanna Fey of Clan Delvaire? (Read and give me a chance to find out...)
1. Chapter 1

A Tail of Two Sisters

Chapter One

Darkwater Crossing

Fredas; 4th of Rain's Hand

The Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloak rebellion cut down Imperial after Imperial. Galmar had indeed been correct; the old bear.

Somewhere on the small battlefield, laughter, of the female kind, broke out and rang around with the trees. Two young women laughed like maniacs as they sliced and diced Imperial forces. One had blonde hair, like the sun. The other had crimson hair, bloody as _**O**_blivion. There was also what looked like a flash of black hair, made of the purest yet darkest of ebony, drinking in the shadows. There were three women helping the Stormcloaks?

The question was answered as the crimson-haired one fell, deceased; an arrow struck her deep between the shoulder and neck. The blonde and the just revealed ebony haired – teens? Screeched bloody murder at their companion's demise. More Imperials swarmed Darkwater Crossing, and noticing the numbers on all – two? Three? – sides, The Jarl ordered his men to stand down. The Jarl was shortly after bound and gagged; thrown into a cart like an animal. Ralof, a good soldier was also unceremoniously thrown on with him.

The two unconscious teens were dragged onto the cart with them. Studying them more closely, they wore leather crop tops and shorts, with at-the-knee flat boots. The blonde had dark blue leather with red detailing and black shiny boots. The ebony-haired girl had emerald green leather, with silver stitching of snakes and ivy, with matte grey above-knee boots.

"How are they not cold?" Ralof wondered. If it weren't for their miniscule movements, you'd assume they were dead because of their pale, _pale _skin. The blonde had mid-back hair, while the ebony one's hair touched her hips. Tattoos that matched the stitching on their leather decorated their arms. What stood out were the identical ones on their left legs. The blonde had and 1 ½ inch wide dark blue line that wrapped around her leg, past her boot. Stormcloak blue, Ralof noted. The midnight mane-ed girl had a ¾ of an inch, blood red tattoo, which appeared to be the same length. Imperial red, unto that Ralof gave a 'Hmph.'

'_The road to hell; along the way; is paved with good intentions;- __**So they say…**__' _

To duly note Ladies and Gentlemen, Morghanna 'Mara' Eldara Fey was not one to sleep in wooden chairs that squeaked and moved. In fact, she didn't even… Ah, yes- 'The Imperial _Border-Hounds;' _her mind snarled coldly. Morghanna's sky blue eyes shot open and she sat up. She glanced around mildly. She began to thrash against her bindings, snarling in Ancient Tongues with such a vocabulary that would make sailors flush and gasp.

"Whoa; easy there feisty! You were caught in an Imperial ambush, same as us. And your companion over there." Ralof nodded towards Morghanna's sleeping sister.

To _surely note_, Ladies; Gentlemen; Boys; Girls; Dogs and Cats, Delvaireinne 'Dela' Elizabethe Fey did _not _sleep sitting straight up on rocky moving chairs. Or did she sleep bound in body chains. Dela sat straight up, repeating exactly what her sister did. Sans the thrashing about though…

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial Officer maneuvering the wooden piece of _**O**_blivion barked at the group. The Fey sisters growled and lifted their chains as if to choke him, but dropped them due to fatigue. Morghanna put her head in her hands, her sunny curls creating a curtain. The wind blew softly, and even with thick Nordic blood, Ralof couldn't help but shiver. As the sight of a Fortress gate neared, Dela sat up straighter.

"General Tullius; Sir, the headsman is waiting!" An Imperial shouted. The gates opened slowly and painfully as an aged voice answered with, "Good; let's get this over with!"

'_Bormah Akatosh… please help us…' _Mara prayed. The eldest Fey shared a look with the youngest. This is not why they left their possibly now deceased mother and the Clan. They were looking for Dela's mysterious father, who their mother had told them barely anything about. Mara's father was the clan leader, Dela's…. nothing.

As they passed the General of the Legion, it brought the sisters great pleasure to see his eyes slightly widen in fear. They paid no attention to the Thalmor who were boiling in anger at their presence, or the people stopping their everyday things to gather around to watch them die.

AN- This idea came up in my head, and I'm running with it.

PS- Something to Remind You, Staind


	2. Ch2

A Tail of Two Sisters

Chapter Two

Helgen

The Chopping Block

Delvaireinne couldn't help but let the roar that cracked through the sky like lightning echo through her mind a thousand times as she held back small tears; threatening with their escape. Morghanna walked towards the chopping block with her head held high and venom in her eyes as the blue deepened. As Morghanna prayed for entrance into Sovngarde, another roar, louder this time, broke through the pale blue skies.

"What in _**O**__blivion _is that?!" The General's voice suddenly yells out, just as Delvaireinne screams Morghanna's name. The blonde looks up to see a dragon, as big as a mountain and almost as black as Dela's hair with red eyes, land on the watchtower in-front of her. Her eyes widen and she rolls out of the way as it Shouts, but no words come out. Meteors start to fall from the sky and land on people, buildings, roads, _everything. _

Mara reaches Dela and together they run into the tower next to a now burning inn. A couple of Stormcloaks run in after them, including Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak himself. '_He _had to _be at the border of Keizaal, the SAME DAY WE WERE!?'_ Mara thought in a small huff. Noticing her inner debate after Ralof and the Jarl had a two minute discussion, Dela snapped her out of it by saying, "Come on Mara we have to move! We can stare at pretty Jarls and join in civil wars AFTER we make it out of here alive!"

After a nice rumble and tumble into the burning inn through the poorly made straw and wood roof, the Feys meet Hadvar once again, and run through a burning and decomposing Helgen with him. In the panic and mix up of a dragon burning the city, Hadvar and Dela enter one part of the Keep, while Ralof and Mara enter just down a hallway and a right turn.

Finding an iron sword with a sheath, Dela slings it over her back for Mara if they meet. Dela herself would rely on her master leveled Magick abilities. Hadvar leads her through the twisting and winding Keep. Delvaireinne a twang of guilt with each passed on Stormcloak they hurried by.

"The torture room,…" Hadvar says as they descend towards an area, were they remotely hear some struggle. "_Gods.. _I wish we didn't need these." He added in a lower voice. '_Gods…' _Indeed.

-With Ralof and Mara-

"Was that…" Ralof pants. "Was that really a dragon? One of the harbingers of the end-times?" The rebellion soldier looks towards Mara. She wasn't paying any attention to him, but to the strange massacre of Stormcloaks before them.

"Dela was here, Ralof… Hadvar has her, but she's alive…" Confused, Ralof looks at the path of destruction. "See? They're all paralyzed; Ralof! She didn't kill them!" Mara reassures him. He nods wearily and they continue following the youngest Fey's 'Body Count'. Upon entry to the torture room, Mara ran straight through it, leaving a confused Ralof in her wake.

-With Dela and Hadvar

Dela 1st Person PoV-

Torture room… I had to resist the urge to let flashbacks overcome me. Everyone besides Hadvar and I were dead. But none of them were Morghanna. '_Divine and Daedra… please let my sister live…' _Hadvar turned at the right moment, I had _not turned _at the 'right' moment. The older boy approached me and put his hands on my upper arms. He tried to search for my gaze as I tore it away, the question of 'What's wrong?' in his eyes.

"I'm okay… just worried for my sister." Hadvar being the intelligent person I certainly gave him credit for, nodded and let us proceed.

Breathing in fresh oxygen again was truly a small gift. I savored it.

"Thanks for your help back there, I doubt it would have gone over very well…" Hadvar trailed off as we ran down a dirt road. I explained that it was no problem. "You're a great mage, you should join the Legion. I mean, I know today was the worst kind of introduction but they need more fighters like you."

'_You ain't kidding Hadvar… They tried to chop my sister's head off! And mine, at that… Oh, Mara's father is going to be pissed…' _ As what looked like the Guardian Stones neared, I said, "Wait… the Legion… you said '_They' _not _'We'_." I pointed out. We leaned against the Stones, facing each other. I leant against the Thief Stone, ankles and arms crossed. Hadvar leant against the Warrior Stone as if it was his lifeforce.

"While I believe we need the Empire, I don't blindly follow and worship it. Between you and me, the Empire is nothing without Talos, but the Thalmor-"

I had to interrupt here. "Just because a rotten branch of the Aldmeri Dominion says we _have to do something doesn't mean we have to, _'Advar!" My Irish brogue appeared. "This is Skyrim; not the Summerset Isles! They actually have no jurisdiction here. They came unto our land uninvited and wreaked havoc upon it! We have the full right to kick them out of Skyrim. _And the Empire!" _Hadvar looked shocked at my words of wisdom. His eyes suddenly widened, as the Guardian Stone behind me shot up a beam of light.

-Riverwood

Hadvar & Delvaireinne

3rd Person-

Delvaireinne had been rather stealthy in the Keep, earlier that day, but the Thief Stone? As they neared the village of Riverwood, Hadvar could see his Uncle, Alvor, hammering away on a thin piece of metal, most likely a sword, or even a long-dagger. "Uncle Alvor!" Hadvar called, relieved that his Aunt and Uncle lived so close by where they just were, yet… after what had happened, not so much.

"Hadvar, my boy! Are you alright, son? But why in the name of all things divine do you look like you had a bar fight with a cave bear?" Ah, that was Uncle Alvor alright, sarcastic humor and all.

"Oh, you should see the cave bear…" Delvaireinne chuckled. Hadvar rolled his eyes and mock-punched her shoulder, while she feigned innocence and pain. "Hey, I was being funny _mey!_"

"We should really talk inside, Uncle Alvor…" The boy became serious again. Alvor noticed, and nodded once, leading them inside.

-Inside Alvor and Sigrid's house-

"Well, where should I start?"

"The beginning."

"Oh, really? I was thinking of starting in the middle."


	3. Ch3

A Tail of Two Sisters

Chapter Three

-Riverwood-

"A… Dragon?" Alvor stuttered. He looked towards Dela. "My nephew isn't drunk, is he?" To which Delvaireinne laughed, and Sigrid flicked the back of his head. "Delvaireinne, you most certainly saved Hadvar's life today. If you ever need anything, our door is open for you." She nodded and smiled her thanks, because Sigrid had given her the most delicious soup in Nirn, and Dela was very busy enjoying it.

"But… there is one more thing, you could do for us. We and all of Riverwood would be in your debt." Del looked up from her thick tomato soup. "Someone needs to tell Jarl Balgruuf that a Dragon is on the loose, and near Whiterun. If you could…"

Del nodded eagerly. "Of course, you have given me food and shelter. It might even give me a chance to reunite with my sister. We separated in the fray of things." Sigrid comfortingly put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Finishing her soup, Delvaireinne stood and said, "Your hospitality has been great, and as it is still day, I will leave for Whiterun now." As Alvor, Sigrid, Hadvar, and Dorthe went to protest she added, "I will return after for a few days so you know I am well. How about that?" Little Dorthe cheered softly, as she almost immediately took towards Dela.

-En Route to Whiterun

Morghanna-

Morghanna drew her long-dagger at the sound of a feral animal, but smirked when she heard it stop. Rounding the slight bend, Delvaireinne stood there, leaning against a tree; the once snarling Alpha Wolf now panting like an exercised puppy.

"You're alive." The blonde noted. The ebony-haired one gave her that signature smirk, and gestured with her right hand to say, 'Lead on.'

After awhile of walking, and idle chit-chat to catch each other up, the girls came across a fight. A few warriors were trying to take out a giant, and one of Delvaireinne's well placed arrows silenced it, along with the help of a thrown dagger from Morghanna. One of the warriors, a Huntress by the looks of her, and almost scantily dressed in ancient Nordic armor walks up to them and says, "You two fight well, you would make good Shield-Sisters."

The Fey sisters exchange raised brow glances and Delvaireinne asks, "You are Companions? From the Great Hall of Jorrvaskr?" The Huntress nods.

"My name is Aela, yours are?" Aela introduces herself.

Morghanna gestures to her sister, then to herself as she replies, "Dela and Mara Fey," She pauses, "Of Clan Delvaire." The Companions flanking Aela were confused, but Aela knew exactly who these chicks were. Her eyes widen, and she places her left fist over her heart and dips her head once. Without question or hesitation, Dela and Mara do the same.

"If you do decide to come to Jorrvaskr, I'll be sure to put in good word for you with the Harbinger." Aela says before parting with the other three Companions. 'She knows who we are…' Mara's voice invaded Dela's head. Del replied back, 'It's okay Morghanna; if she knows, she won't tell.'

At the gates of Whiterun, all it took was a canine revealing smile from both of the Feys to let them in. Inside the gate, a man in light Imperial armor arguing with a female blacksmith about more swords for the Imperial soldiers. ('_They don't need any more swords. They need to get the HELL OUT!_' Dela and Mara thought.) Whiterun was a quaint town. It was leveled, as it sat on a hill. The first two levels were homes and shops. The second level also housed the Hall of the Companions; Jorrvaskr. The third level, known as the 'Cloud District', was homestead to Dragonsreach.

Upon entrance, a Dunmeri woman pointed a sword at both of their throats. "Jarl Balgruuf is _not _receiving visitors-"

"And we're not visitors; and we have a message for the Jarl." Delvaireinne interrupted coolly, both of the Feys wearing masks of impasse on their faces. It also didn't help that they had found black cloaks to drape over their shoulders, making them look even paler; the hood concealing their identities.

"… Which is…?" The Dunmeri woman, Irileth asked, putting away her sword. Delvaireinne took a short breath, and said respectfully, after pulling down her hood, "With all due respect, Sera, we would like for the Jarl to hear his message with his own ears as well." Morghanna also pulled down her hood, and Irileth studied them carefully before nodding and leading them to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater.

-Later-

"I.. am _never-ever- _doing crap like this again!" Mara yelled as she and Dela finally finished off the Draugr Overlord that protected the Dragonstone. Dela sighed, leaning heavily against the wall she absorbed some sort of power from. '_Fus…'_

Curling into a small ball, both Fey girls fell asleep on the cool floor of Bleak Falls Barrow. When they awoke at 5:30am, they groaned, gathered their bearings and trekked out of the ruined Temple. Riverwood was a welcoming sight to them, and the girls parted temporarily; Dela to see Alvor, Sigrid and Dorthe- Hadvar left after greeting Del to report to Solitude; and Mara to see Gerdur, Hod and their son Frodnar. They both stayed for lunch at the Sleeping Giant Inn, where Dela met Ralof again.

When leaving to give Farengar the Dragonstone, Ralof wished them well, and hoped to see them in Windhelm sometime.

"Ah; the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow-" Farengar started when he saw it in Morghanna's hands, but stopped when she slammed it down onto the table, emitting little dust clouds. A passing guard slowed to listen, and had to hold back a chuckle at what happened next.

"I have half a mind to beat you up the head you git! You send two young women into a ruin filled with undead and bandits and traps; and '_Simplicity itself', _it WASN'T!" The image of a five-foot-eight-inch semi-muscular mage cowering in fear of the impressive wrath of an almost sixteen year old, four-foot-eleven-and-one-half-of-an-inch tall; half-Breton, half-Nord girl was quite funny. Dela then floated by to lean on the half wall with the map of Skyrim to say, "What's next, then, as we've gotten you the Dragonstone?"

"Farengar!" Irileth yelled, running into the side room. "A Dragon's been sighted. You two should come too."


	4. Ch4 Dov-ah-Kiin

A Tail of Two Sisters

Chapter Four

"Dragonborn! I can't believe it!" One of the guards exclaimed, then, explained at the Western Watchtower. A dragon had indeed been there, and the Fey sisters had _indeed _brought it down. Although, it was with slight reluctance. It felt wrong to Delvaireinne as her arrows struck the belly of the beast. Mara glared at the over-excited guard that was spewing over like Red Mountain all those years ago over Del, and it was quite annoying to her. He kept going on anyway as her gaze had not met his, but he was easily taken down by the power of The-Twin-Glare.

And although Irileth promised Jarl Balgruuf she would be careful as, _**"This isn't a Death or Glory mission. I need to know what we're up against here."**_ –End of quote; the Dunmeri woman had gotten a rather nasty cut to the torso, so when the twins went back to Whiterun with Irileth limping heavily and being held up by the sisters. Dela stood on her left and Mara on her right, so the sisters could reach their swords respectively.

"_**Dovahkiin,**_" had been called from the skies as they reached the gates of the Hold. While Irileth and Mara only heard it, Del heard and felt it, deep in her bones as it came over her. The guards at the gate were in a flurry to open the gate for the sisters and the wounded Irileth. Del healed it enough to stop the perfuse bleeding, but not enough to close it. She wanted to be able to sit with the Dunmer and check the wound for infection, and completely closing it could close the infection in as well and let it spread further.

Upon entry to the Castle, Dela had sat Irileth on the steps and used her mythic powers that she would speak nothing of, to check the jagged cut on the now trembling Dunmeri woman's torso. Mara splashed a little bit of luke-_cool_ water on the cut, to help if there was infection, to flush it out. There was none, to the three's relief.

~ "We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn." Balgruuf said in parting to Del. Mara would stay in Whiterun while Dela went to High Hrothgar without her. The twins did not like being separated; they were a team, they did things together. Dela would rely on her Magick and Magicka for the 'Pilgrimage' to the Greybeards. The youngest Fey had even enchanted a black, corseted dress for armor, as the emerald leather stood out. The dress did too, but not by much. The back was not existent, save for the ribbon to hold it on, fully revealing a tattoo on her back. A beaten ebony blade, its double edge masking a scar, with bloody white angel wings sprouting from the hilt; to curve and have the wings tips touch the blade tip. The dress was actually made of leather, and had opera length fingerless gloves to match. With her cloak hood up, Delvaireinne of Clan Delvaire was a vision in black. She stuck to the shadows as her skirt brushed the floor.

Despite what people would believe, Dela made it to Ivarstead in a couple of days. She rested for very little time before Ascending to Her Destiny.

"So… a Dragonborn appears before us, in this turning of age." A Greybeard, Master Arngeir speaks. Dela bows her head.

"I wish to understand what it means to be Dov-ah-Kiin, and to hold this gift. I am answering your summons, and am ready to learn." Del pulls her hood off slowly, and raises her head slightly.

"Let us taste of your Voice, Dragonborn. Do not be afraid." She took a small breath and whispered,

"_**Fus,**_" and the Greybeards fell to their knees at her Thu'um.

Somewhere, in a place known as Skuldafn, a certain Dovah, in man's flesh, smirked.

_Get them a horn, huh? Who wants a bet that someone already took it and it's not there…. _ Del immediately thought of the innkeeper in Riverwood, who wasn't a good actor. The blonde was there when she and Mara gave Farengar the Dragonstone. So what's to say she doesn't know something about this Horn?

~Riverwood

The Sleeping Giant Inn

"_We need to talk; Grah-Zeymahzin,"_ Del growled in the woman, Delphine's ear. The woman nodded fearfully, and led her to a hidden basement. "Where is the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller? I'm only going at ask; _once._"

Somewhere, a man, Dela's father, watched in pure joy as she successfully frightened the old Blade, and got the Horn, and left without hearing the woman interrogate and almost threaten her.


End file.
